Fire and Rain
by RosexScorpius4ever
Summary: This is my story of Lily and James from before they head to Hogwarts through most of their years there, then through their marriage and birth of Harry, to the day they depart our world. Or do they? Rating might change.
1. Hogwarts Letters

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Harry Potter. Is this disclaimer honestly necessary?

**A/N:** Hello all! Yes, I'm writing _yet another_ Lily and James story. The parts of the story that are in italics, however, are J.K. Rowling's work and DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!! Thank you!

**Fire and Rain**

By Puzzsta

Chapter One – Hogwarts Letters

It was a warm summer day and there were two girls playing in a nearly deserted playground. _A single huge chimney dominated the distant skyline. The two girls were swinging backward and forward, and a skinny boy was watching them from behind a clump of bushes. His black hair was overlong and his clothes were so mismatched that it looked deliberate: too short jeans, a shabby, overlarge coat that might have belonged to a grown man, an odd smock-like shirt._ The younger girl, also the younger sister, was swinging higher and higher than the other.

_"__Lily, don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two._

_But the girl had let go of the swing at the very height of its arc and flown into the air, quite literally flown, launched herself skyward with a great shout of laughter, and instead of crumpling on the playground asphalt, she soared like a trapeze artist through the air, staying up far too long, landing far too lightly._

_"__Mummy told you not to!"_

_Petunia stopped her swing by dragging the heels of her sandals on the ground, making a crunching, grinding sound, and then leapt up, hands on hips._

_"__Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"_

_"__But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."_

_Petunia glanced around. The playground was deserted apart from themselves and, though the girls did not know it, Snape. Lily had picked up a fallen flower from the bush behind which Snape lurked. Petunia advanced, evidently torn between curiosity and disapproval. Lily waited until Petunia was near enough to have a clear view, then held out her palm. The flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many-lipped oyster._

_"__Stop it!" shrieked Petunia._

_"__It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground._

_"__It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice._ She could never understand how Lily was able to do these oddities, whether it was with flowers or when she would make the napkins fold for themselves.

_"__It's obvious, isn't it?" Petunia shrieked _as a boy in baggy clothes jumped out from behind the bushes. She_ ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. The boy seemed to regret his appearance. A dull flush of color mounted the sallow cheeks as he looked at Lily._

_"__What's obvious?" asked Lily._

_The boy had an air of nervous excitement. With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."_

_"__What do you mean?"_

_"__You're…you're a witch," whispered the boy._

_She looked affronted._

_"__That's not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"_

_She turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister._

_"__No!" said the boy, highly colored now. He flapped after the girls, looking ludicrously bat-like._

_The sisters considered him, united in disapproval, both holding on to one of the swing poles, as though it was the safe place in tag._

_"__You are," said Snape to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one, and I'm a wizard."_

_Petunia's laugh was like cold water._

_"__Wizard!" she shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation._ Lily disagreed however. She believed it mattered more who the person was than where they lived and whether they had money or not. She rarely voiced this to her sister though since it usually led to a heated debate, which their parents would have to end. _"Why have you been spying on us?"_

_"__Haven't been spying," said the Snape boy. _In Lily's opinion he looked_ hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a Muggle."_

_Though Petunia evidently did not understand the word, she could hardly mistake the tone._

_"__Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at the Snape boy as she left._

&&&

Petunia and Lily walked home in silence, neither of them wanting to talk about the strange boy they had just met. Petunia, because she was livid and Lily, because she was baffled and Lily did not like being so confused.

"Tuney?" said Lily meekly.

"What?" snapped Petunia. She regretted her tone immediately though by the tears in Lily's eyes. "I'm sorry. What is it Lily?"

"Was that Snape boy right?" she asked worriedly. "Am I a Witch?"

Petunia scoffed. "Of course not! How could you be, with such a normal sister like me? Look Lily, there are people in this world, like the Snape's for instance, who are lowlife scum and shouldn't be allowed around us normal people. Besides, I hear his father's a drunk and hits his wife _and_ son. Who knows if his brain's been tampered with!"

Lily wanted to ask how her sister knew this but could tell by her tone that she did not want to discuss the matter further. They reached their house, a pretty two-story with a nicely trimmed garden. True, the Evans' were not the wealthiest of those they knew but they were well off and humble with the exception of Petunia. They opened the back door that led into the mudroom.

"Mummy, we're home!" called Lily, as her and Petunia removed their shoes.

"Oh good, wash up girls, dinner's almost ready," said Rose Evans. She kissed both girls on the cheek as they ran past her to wash their hands.

Ten minutes later, all four Evans were sitting at the dinner table eating dinner, after saying grace.

"So, what did you girls do today, Lily-pad?" asked John Evans, while he cut his chicken.

Lily opened her mouth to respond but Petunia beat her to do it.

"Lily and I went to the park and played on the swings today and she showed me a trick she learned," said Petunia excitedly. Lily nudged her to be quiet but she ignored her.

"What trick was this, dear?" asked Rose worriedly. Petunia had told her that Lily lately had been doing some – for lack of a better term – weird tricks. She had dismissed it but now hearing it again made her concerned. Should she see for herself or should she try and contact a doctor if it proves to be more serious?

"It was so freaky, mum!" cried Petunia. Lily's eyes widened. "She put this flower in her hand and it folded and refolded itself over and over like an oyster –"

"No, Tuney, please don't," whispered Lily. Obviously even though she thought it was cool, she had not intended on telling her parents about it. She hoped that Petunia would not tell their mum and dad about what had happened with the Snape boy.

" – She also jumped off the swing like a trapeze artist –" continued Petunia but this time John interrupted her.

"What's this?" said John sharply. "Lily, I thought your mother told you _not_ to do that."

"But daddy, I'm not hurt!" protested Lily. "Besides, Tuney's blowing it way out of proportion –"

" – And that freaky Snape boy was spying on Lily and I the whole time and –"

"Who?" asked both their parents.

" – he told Lily she was a _Witch!_ Freaky, huh?" finished Petunia, evidently proud of herself.

Lily looked scared as her parents stared at her wide-eyed.

"Girls, go to your room, and we'll be there in a little while to talk," said Rose. Petunia looked like she was about to protest but got up with Lily, whose eyes were filled with tears. Lily pushed her chair back and ran to her room, Petunia following her, and the door slammed behind her and locked without her force, causing Petunia to run face first into it.

"EOW!" cried Petunia. She burst into tears and began hammering at the door. "Mummy! Lily locked the door!"

"That's impossible," said John, walking to where Petunia was standing. He tried opening the door. "The door doesn't have a lock on it!"

"Lily, open the door!" called Rose.

"I can't!" cried Lily, tears running down her face. "It won't budge!"

This was only the beginning. Things were going to get worse before they got better for Lily Marie Evans.

&&&

"Mum! Mum! Look what I can do!" cried James Charlus Potter. He slid down the banister and landed by his mother.

"James Charlus Potter, how many times have I told you not to slide down the banister?" asked his mother, Dorea Potter. She did not sound stern though so it was only a wonder James did not take her seriously.

"13,902," he said, grinning cheekily. "But who's counting?"

"Obviously you are," said Dorea, ruffling her son's hair. "Now, what did you want to show me?"

James closed his eyes and concentrated so hard it looked like he was constipated. She looked down at his hands and noticed some sparks come out of the tips of his fingers. She gasped and clapped her hands proudly.

"Well done, Jamesiepoo!" He winced at the name, hating it with a passion. "You'll have to show your father your magic when he comes home from the Ministry. Come with me, I think I have a chocolate chip cookie with your name on it in the pantry." James grinned, not bothering to tell her that he had already stolen one, and jogged after her to the kitchen.

Things were looking good for James Charlus Potter, now nine-years-old and toying with magic. Was it not amazing that while he was getting praised for his skills, a little girl somewhere on the other side of Britain was being punished for them?

&&&

_Two Years Later…_

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" yelled James excitedly.

Dorea Potter, two years older than when we last saw her, sighed and walked into the room. She was not as young as she used to be, not that she was young two years ago but she had had more energy then.

"What is it _now_, James?" she sighed. "What did you break this time?"

"Nothing! At least not yet…" he said pensively. "That's not what I came for though. I got my letter to Hogwarts!"

Dorea gasped. "Congratulations Jamesiepoo!" He winced. "Oh, this is wonderful! We'll go get all of your supplies on Saturday, two days from now." He nodded and ran back up the stairs to grab his broomstick that he had gotten from his past birthday to take for a ride.

&&&

Lily was in her room that she still shared with Petunia. Two years had past since we saw the Evans' last and things had only gotten worse since then. Lily had met with Severus several more times although her parents were set against it, that is, before they met him themselves. They realized that he is just a quiet boy with an unfortunate family who lived in a rundown part of town. He was smart and respectful and him and Petunia did not get on well at all. In fact, Lily and Petunia had been growing farther and farther apart over the course of these two years.

So today we see Lily alone in her room (Petunia went to the mall with some friends) rereading her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_. That is, she was reading it until the doorbell rang.

"Lily dear, could you get that?" called Rose Evans, now two years older as well, up the stairs. "My hands are all dirty from cooking."

"Sure mum," said Lily, placing down her book and sliding down the banister of the stairs.

"My god, Lils, how many times have I told you _not_ to do that?" asked Rose sternly but the sparkle in her eyes revealed her amusement.

"15,902," grinned Lily. "It gets more fun with every year though." She ran to the door and opened it to reveal a formidable looking woman with a pointed hat on and an envelope in her hand. She had square spectacles on the bridge of her nose and her hair was tied up in a bun under the hat. In Lily's opinion it looked like she had never undone it in her life.

"Erm – hello," said Lily surprised. "Sorry, we're not buying –" She was about to close the door when the woman held her hand out to stop it.

"I'm not selling anything," she said. For such a stern woman she actually sounded kind when she said this. It also appeared that she was used to getting that reaction. "May I come in?"

"Mum!" cried Lily nervously. "There's a woman at the door and she wants to come in."

Rose Evans walked to the main hallway confused and stopped dead when she saw the woman. "Did you tell her we're not buying -?"

"Yes she did, and I told your daughter that I'm not selling," smiled the woman. "My name is Minerva McGonagall and I'm a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm here to offer your daughter a place at our school."

Rose and Lily were both staring at this Professor McGonagall in complete and utter shock. Everything after "Witchcraft and Wizardry" had seemed like nothing.

"_Witchcraft and Wizardry_?" said Rose weakly. Lily quickly brought her mum a chair and placed it under so she would not fall in shock. She debated on getting one for herself too, she was so shocked. A Wizarding school? No, she must be dreaming! Was this not what Petunia was talking about? Was she a freak?

"If you allow me to come in I can explain it all to you," said Professor McGonagall kindly. Rose nodded and the stranger stepped over the threshold. "Is your husband here?"

Rose shook her head. "He should be home in about fifteen minutes."

"Do you mind if I wait so I can tell you all together?" asked Professor McGonagall. "That way if he has any questions he can ask me then and there." Rose nodded just as Petunia walked in the door, alone and with several shopping bags.

"Hey mum," she said, ignoring Lily. She noticed Professor McGonagall. "Who's this?"

"My name is Professor McGonagall," said Professor McGonagall. "Are you Petunia?" Petunia nodded and afraid that the woman was a stalker, ran upstairs.

"Don't mind Petunia," said Lily dismissively. "She actually might respect you." Professor McGonagall smiled at Lily and sat down on the couch across from her.

They waited silently for another ten minutes before they heard the lock click and saw John Evans walk in. He probably had changed the most of the Evans' since we last saw him. His hair had receded somewhat and had some gray roots on the edge of his brown hair, which contrasted with his green eyes.

"Hello," he said confused when he saw Professor McGonagall sitting on his couch. "I do not mean to be rude but who are you?"

"Honey," said Rose before Professor McGonagall could reintroduce herself. "This is Minerva McGonagall and she's a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She's come to offer Lily a place at this school."

John looked surprised to say the least. He fell into his chair that had remained unoccupied and stared at Professor McGonagall.

"Is this a trick?" he asked. Professor McGonagall smiled understandingly like she had gotten that a lot.

"No, this is not a trick. Here, maybe if I show you for a fact that I am a Witch it will make it a little more believable. You have to promise me though that you will not tell _anyone_ what I am about to do."

All three of them nodded and waited with bated breath. She took out what appeared as a stick to Lily and what appeared to be a box of matches. She tapped the box and right before their eyes, it turned into a black, Labrador retriever puppy and leaped into Lily's lap. Lily gasped and her eyes lit up while she stroked the dog's black fur.

"You may keep it if you want," said Professor McGonagall. Lily looked hopefully at her parents who seemed melt under pressure.

"I think I'll name him Snuffles," smiled Lily. "It just seems right."

"Anyway," continued Professor McGonagall, noticing the Evans' shocked faces, "we realized that Lily here has the magic ability of our kind and –"

"How come we don't know anything about Witches or Wizards if our daughter is apparently one?" asked John.

"John! Don't interrupt her!" said Rose embarrassed. Professor McGonagall smiled again.

"It's quite all right, Mrs. Evans," she said. "I expect you'll have many questions since Lily is a Muggle-born –"

"Muggle-born?" asked Rose confused. "What's that?"

"It's what we call Witches or Wizards born from parents who are non-magic," explained Professor McGonagall. "It's the opposite of what we call Squibs; who are born from parents with magic but do not have it passed on. Muggle-borns are far more common, however."

"What's in that envelope?" asked Lily, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Professor McGonagall handed it to her. "It's your letter to Hogwarts and school list of the supplies you will need if you do attend."

Lily looked excited to tear open the envelope but she turned to her parents first. "I can go, right?"

Rose and John Evans exchanged a look.

"I don't know, honey," said Rose gently. She turned to Professor McGonagall. "How soon to we have to tell you?"

"By July 31st, which is in two days," said Professor McGonagall. Rose and John nodded and Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Thank you for coming," they said as they escorted her out. "How will we tell you whether she goes or not?"

"If you decide to let her go you can send a response by return owl," said Professor McGonagall. "They'll know where to find me. If I do not receive a response I'll safely assume you are not coming. Good day." She swept from the threshold and Lily ran to the window. When she looked out, however, the woman was gone.

&&&

"Who was that lady?" asked Petunia that night at dinner.

"Professor McGonagall," said John. "She's a teacher from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a boarding school that wants Lily to –"

"_Lily_ gets to go to a boarding school?" cried Petunia angrily.

"Petunia darling, we are not decided on whether we want Lily to go or not," said Rose soothingly. Petunia was not buying it though.

"That's not fair! I wanted to go to a boarding school far more than Lily ever did, yet _she's_ getting to go to a freak one!" screamed Petunia, turning red in the face.

"Petunia!" gasped Rose. "You're sister is not going to a freak school! What a horrible thing to say!"

"It's true though and you know it! She's a freak and you're only sending her so she doesn't corrupt the rest of us!"

"PETUNIA ROSE EVANS!" roared John. The whole room went quiet. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT YOUR SISTER!"

Petunia pushed her chair back angrily. "_Freak_," she hissed in Lily's ear. Lily's eyes filled with tears, which was enough of a dead giveaway to what Petunia had called her.

"Petunia go to your room, you're grounded for two weeks," said John, also red-faced.

"But dad," protested Petunia, "Yvonne's party is tomorrow night –"

"Well you'll just have to call Yvonne up and tell her you can't make it because you're not allowed to leave this house. Now _go_."

Knowing she should not test her dad further; Petunia stormed up the stairs to the room her and Lily shared. They heard the door slam and Lily turned to her parents.

"Please let me go to Hogwarts," she begged. She did not usually beg. "Please, I cannot deal with that and know that I don't belong here in your world."

John and Rose exchanged looks knowing that their youngest daughter was right. She did not belong in the Muggle world and that was just plain fact.

"Are you sure you want to go?" asked Rose worriedly. Lily nodded her head vigorously. She exchanged one more look with her husband and said, "All right, you can go. We'll go to this –" _She looked at the paper._ – "Diagon Alley this coming Saturday."

Lily squealed. "Thank you!" she cried, hugging and kissing both of her parents. They smiled as she ran outside, most likely to meet with Severus and tell him the good news.

&&&

A/N: Please review!


	2. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer:** I was told at a young age I couldn't have everything I wanted…owning Harry Potter is one of them.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to MaryandMerlin for being my first reviewer and so shortly after I posted the chapter! You rock!

**A/A/N:** This is random but guess what? I saw Alice in Wonderland today and it was sooo good! There were FOUR HP actors in there. Helena Bonham Carter (Bellatrix) played the Red Queen, Alan Rickman (Snape) played the Blue Caterpillar (voice), and Timothy Spall (Wormtail) played Bayard (voice), and I can't remember whom she played (maybe an Aunt) but the one who was Madam Maxime was the face and voice of one character. My dad also told me Helena Bonham Carter is married to Tim Burton. I never knew but it fits…Anyway, onto the story!

**Fire and Rain**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Two – Diagon Alley

"Mum! Mum! Can we go to Diagon Alley?" asked James, first thing on Saturday morning. It was 9 o'clock and Dorea was making breakfast for her son and husband. Charlus Potter had decided to take off today in order to accompany his wife and son to Diagon Alley just as an extra precaution. You never knew who was roaming the streets lately…

"Calm down, James," said Dorea tiredly. "We're going to head out at noon once we've had breakfast."

James was bouncing off the wall most of the morning, much to the amusement of his parents who had been equally, if not more, excited when they had gotten their letters to go to Hogwarts. Both of them had come from Pureblood families though the two families had been practically enemies for centuries. When they got married, neither side was happy but while the Potter's eventually realized she was not like the rest of her family, the Black's disowned her. Her brother had also blasted her off the family tapestry in his house and she had not talked to anyone in her family in ages except for a select few through letters.

"Mum! Mum! Can we go now?" asked James, interrupting her from her thoughts. Dorea checked the clock on the wall and saw it was 11:45 now. Time had gone by that fast?

"Fine, let's go you two and _no, you cannot bring a poisonous turtle from the backyard_. What kind of example are you setting for you son, Charlus?"

Charlus pouted but James grinned as he ran before his dad and took a handful of Floo Powder, and then stepped into the fire. He took his glasses off and placed them in his pocket for safekeeping.

"The Leaky Cauldron," he said loudly and clearly. The emerald flames engulfed him and swept him away, allowing his parents to follow him.

&&&

"Mum! Mum! Can we head to Diagon Alley now?" asked Lily anxiously. It was 11:45 now and she wanted to get their around noon so she would have time to get home and begin reading her course books.

"We can't honey, I don't want to go without your father and he won't be home until –" she began. Just then though John Evans walked in the door hurriedly.

"Oh good, you're still here," he said out of breath. "I decided to take off work on a sick day so I would be able to see Diagon Alley for myself." He said this all very fast.

Rose looked at her husband surprised and it was Lily who broke the silence.

"Is Tuney coming?" she asked. Rose shook her head sadly.

"She said she didn't want to come."

Lily's heart dropped to her stomach but she pushed back the tears threatening to fall. She walked over to the staircase.

"Goodbye Tuney!" she called.

No response. Petunia had been held up in their room since her punishment had begun and refused to talk to Lily.

Lily tried not to show her disappointment and walked outside after her parents and got in the car, eager with anticipation for going to Diagon Alley.

&&&

"Are you sure we're in the right spot?" asked John as they pulled up and parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "I can't see any Leaky Cauldron here."

"Dad, it's right here," said Lily, motioning to the dilapidated building. That is when it dawned on her, however, that perhaps only Witches and Wizards could see the bar and to Muggles it was just another empty building.

"Where?" asked Rose concerned. She did not like the fact that she could not see something her eleven-year-old daughter was indicating to. "I don't see it either."

"Follow me," said Lily, taking both of her parents by the hand. She pulled the door of the bar open and walked them in. Once they were in they were able to see it was not a closed building. They stared wide-eyed at the crowded restaurant and bar until Lily grabbed their hands again and led them up to the counter.

"Hello," said the barman. "My name is Tom."

"Hi Tom, I'm Lily Evans and these are my parents," said Lily. "Could you please show us how to get into Diagon Alley?"

"Of course," said Tom, putting down his dirty dishrag and walking out the back door, motioning the Evans' to follow him.

He took out his wand and tapped the brick wall in a certain pattern that Lily memorized and before her and her parents' eyes, the wall turned into an archway, leading to the street of Diagon Alley.

&&&

James spun and spun in the fire, waiting for the correct grate to appear and when he did, he stepped out and brushed the soot off of his clothes. He reached into his pocket and took out his glasses, which he had learned the hard way were not meant to be worn while traveling on the Floo Network.

He waited and in about two minutes, both of his parents had arrived with him and they headed out to the back exit where the garbage pale was.

Charlus took out his wand and tapped the bricks wall in a certain pattern that James had memorized long ago for when he would finally be able to go on his own. Before their eyes, the wall turned into an archway, like it had so many times before, leading to the street of Diagon Alley.

&&&

Lily ran down the street in awe, staring every which way at all the strange shops and items in the shops. She saw Eeylops Owl Emporium where there were thousands of owls all from different breeds, she passed the Apothecary were Witches and Wizards alike were complaining about prices and trying to bargain with salespeople. The place that drew her the most, however, was Flourish and Blotts, the bookshop. She realized though that before she got any books she would have to go and get her money from Gringotts, the Wizarding bank. Her parents realized that too and stopped her before she ran into the bank herself.

"Calm down, Lily-pad," said her dad. "The last thing we want now is to get lost in the midst of all these shops." Lily nodded and slowly pushed open the door and read the sign:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Lily shivered and had a good feeling nothing pleasant would be down guarding some of those vaults. That is when Lily noticed two small creatures standing in front of her, bowing her through the silver doors, which led to the vast marble hall.

"Lily, what were those creatures?" whispered Rose. Lily shrugged.

"Goblins, I suppose."

"_Goblins_?" The Evans' did a double take when they noticed that goblins were everywhere in the bank.

"I guess the bank is run by them," whispered Lily. She led the way up to the counter, trying not to stare to long at any goblin.

"G-Good morning," said John to a free goblin. "W-We've come to make an exchange and t-to set up an account for our daughter."

"What's your daughters name, sir?" asked the goblin.

"Lily Evans," said John, taking some money out of his pockets. He handed the pounds to the goblin that observed them as if detecting forgery before handing back a bag of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"The gold ones are Galleons," explained the goblin. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle." Lily nodded and took the bag of money from her dad. "That should be enough to keep you for a couple of terms at Hogwarts."

The Evans' thanked him for his help and headed out.

"Okay Lily-pad, I'll go pick up your books for you and your other supplies and you and your mother can get your wand," said John, consulting the list. Lily and Rose nodded and headed off towards the wand shop.

&&&

"Mum! Mum! Can I go to the broom store and look at brooms?" pleaded James.

"James, we're not staying here _all_ day and first years aren't even allowed broomsticks, _plus_ you've got a perfectly good one at home," said Dorea.

"I just want to look at them," pouted James.

"Why don't you two go get your wand and I'll go get James' books and his other supplies," suggested Charlus. James and Dorea nodded and headed off towards Ollivanders, Dorea constantly having to drag James away from the windows of stores.

&&&

Lily stepped into _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ She immediately felt as if she had entered a very strict library and would be reprimanded for talking too loudly or out of turn. That is why she did a double take when there was a sudden, "Good afternoon."

Lily could hear a thud and only assumed her mother had jumped where she was standing as well.

"Hello," said Lily, very aware that those silver eyes were staring at her. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

The man nodded and gave her a one over. "I do not recognize you or you mother. Am I right in to assume you're a Muggle-born?" Lily nodded and Ollivander smiled. "Then welcome! Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I guess my right since I'm a righty," said Lily tentatively. He ignored the last part though and with a flick of his wand, got the tape measure to measure about every part of me.

"All right, Miss Evans," said Mr. Ollivander, going to the shelf and taking out a box. "Try this. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible."

Lily took the wand feeling like a foolish person, waved it around. Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hand, however, and gave her another one to try. This one was slightly longer than the previous.

Lily was on her fourth try when the bell tinkled and another customer came in.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I knew it was only a matter of time before you came in," said Mr. Ollivander, peering over the counter. "And Mrs. Potter! A pleasure to see you, my dear."

"Likewise, Mr. Ollivander," said the mother of the boy next to me. Lily turned to get a better look at the boy and observed that he had glasses, _very_ messy black hair, and while he looked well cared for, awful thin with knobbly knees.

_He's kind of cute_ thought Lily to herself. The boy noticed her looking at him and smirked, canceling out all of Lily's previous nice thoughts about him.

_What an arrogant toerag!_

&&&

James and Dorea walked into the shop to see another Hogwarts student trying to find a wand. James took one look at her and knew that he would nowhere find a prettier girl than this one. She had golden, red hair with olive skin and magnificently, emerald green eyes.

He looked forward when he was addressed by Mr. Ollivander but kept tabs on her out of the corner of his right eye. He noticed her then turn and look at him up and down and decided to show that he noticed. He smirked. Big mistake. Obviously she did not like people who smirked. Go figure!

&&&

"Try this one, Miss Evans," said Mr. Ollivander, evidently enjoying himself.

By this point Lily felt that if this was not the wand, she would not find one. She was almost convinced that Professor McGonagall had come to the wrong house and she really was not a Witch. Perhaps it was all a joke? But how could she explain being able to see the Leaky Cauldron then…?

"Try waving it more than flicking it," said the boy for the first time.

"How would you know?" asked Lily defensively.

He shrugged. "Just try."

Lily grudgingly did as suggested and felt immediate warm soar through her right arm and saw sparks shoot out of the tip. She noticed both her mother and the boy's mother had stopped talking when the sparks shot out.

"Ah, ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He took the wand back from Lily and packed it in its box for her. Once she paid him the seven galleons, she dragged her mother out of the shop before she could continue talking with the boy's mother again.

"Where's the fire, Lils?" asked Rose confused.

"Ugh, I didn't want to be next to that boy any longer," she said. "I could feel the hot hair deflating in his head." Rose laughed and they walked into Flourish and Blotts to find John paying for the books.

"Dad, can I look around for a bit?" asked Lily.

"Sure, I just wanted to go and get something quickly," said John mysteriously. "Rose, will you come with me?"

Rose, although anxious to leave her daughter in a crowded bookshop, followed her husband out of the store. Lily shrugged and made her way over to the Quidditch section, although she had no idea what it was.

&&&

It had only taken James a short amount of time before he found the wand for him. It was a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable and apparently a little more power and excellent wand for Transfiguration.

"Can I go into Flourish and Blotts mum?" he asked. "I just want to see if they have any books on Quidditch."

"Sure honey, I'm going to go find your father." James nodded and ran into the bookshop. He had started on his way over to the Quidditch section when he saw a familiar redhead. He grinned giddily and made his way over.

&&&

Lily was far into the Quidditch book she was reading when a shadow was cast over her light and she heard a voice say, "So, you like Quidditch too?"

Her head snapped up and she saw the same cocky face that she had left in the wandshop.

"What do you want?" she said coolly.

"Your address so I can visit you after hours," said James cheekily. Lately he had been watching what Muggles called a 'television' and he had been watching some show called _The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_ and he had learned some funny lines from it (**A/N: I know it doesn't really come out 'til the late '80s but I've watched some of the shows and it's too perfect not to use**).

Lily stood up and slapped him. He winced and raised his hand to feel the red mark now developing on his stinging cheek.

"Damn, what's going on back here?" said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see a boy with a light shade of grey eyes, long black hair, and a haughty expression; almost of the same nature as this Potter boys'. He looked the same age as them except maybe a little older by several or more months and he had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Lily just as coolly to him as she had to James. She closed her book and was about to walk away when James grabbed her arm and held her back.

"There is most definitely something going on here," James grinned.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," she said through gritted teeth. "Do you want a slap on your _other_ cheek." James looked slightly hesitant and the other boy snorted.

"Obviously there's _something_ going on here," the boy said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Lily turned crimson and James just smirked. Did he ever get embarrassed or take a hint?

"Who are you?" said Lily harshly. The boy grinned.

"Sirius Orion Black III," he said, bowing, "in the flesh."

"You mean to tell me there were two of _you_ before?" cried Lily. "Merlin, that would be a living –"

"SIRIUS!" shrieked a voice. Sirius winced, and Lily noticed the playful glint in his eyes now gone. James noticed this too and looked nervous. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Here mum," he grumbled. A woman came into view carrying her wand like a sword. She was a little plump and looked like she could take any curse thrown at her. If looks could kill, all three children would be six feet under right about now.

"Who are you two?" she barked. She looked closer at James. "Oh, I know _you_. You're that Potter brat. What are you doing associating with my son?"

"I actually came over to them," said Sirius. Both Lily and James could hear the contempt behind his voice, directed towards his mother.

"I forbid you to talk to this Blood-Traitor. It's scum like his parents who associate with Muggles and Mudbloods." Lily looked confused and both Sirius and James looked livid. "And who are _you_?" she said, turning to look at Lily. Although Lily was more than slightly intimidated by this woman she held her ground much to James' surprise. She must have been at least three times smaller than this woman.

"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily defiantly. "And who are you?"

The woman glared at Lily and stood up straight as if she was more important than any of them. "My name is Walburga Black, but I don't need to tell that to _you_. I've never heard of any Evans'. What blood are you?"

"Muggle-born," said Lily coolly. James had to hand it to her; many would have taken several steps back when they saw the expression of Mrs. Black finding out her son was talking to a Muggle-born and a 'Blood-Traitor'. Lily, however, glared right back into those black, beady eyes.

She turned to Sirius now. "How _dare_ you talk to these scumbags? It's an insult to your ancestry and me!"

"So what? They're nicer than most of our family!" argued Sirius. Lily had never known anyone to show such blatant hate for his or her mother and family. Sure, her and Petunia had had lots of fights but never like _this_. She had never known a mother to be so cruel either. "All of them are stuck-up and conceited. At least _they_ act like regular people!"

"Don't you talk to your mother that way!" shrieked Walburga. "We're leaving!" She grabbed Sirius by the ear and dragged him along.

Lily and James watched them go in shock. Never had they seen such a heartless woman treat her son like that. Lily turned to glare at James one more time before walking off to a different section.

James, not wanting to get in Lily's hate book even more right now, decided to make his way out without looking at a single book. He vowed to ask his mother later though about the Black's.

&&&

A/N: Please review!


	3. Arguments

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a credit card so I most definitely could not own Harry Potter. It just doesn't make sense.

**Fire and Rain**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Three – Arguments

By August 31st, Lily had read and reread each of her schoolbooks four times and she hoped it would be enough so she would not be behind anyone. She had always taken her studies seriously, even in the Muggle world, because she knew her work reflected what kind of person she was and she wanted when people looked at her work to realize that she was serious about all her endeavors.

Another reason she had read her books so many times was because she was starting off in a new school and unlike Purebloods, she did not have a starting advantage. She had only known about the Wizarding World for a little more than a month now when Purebloods and Half bloods had eleven years of advantage over her.

Lily had read all about Hogwarts as well in _Hogwarts, A History_ and found the castle to be absolutely fascinating. She loved how the book delved deep below the surface of the castle and back 993 B.C. when the greatest Witches and Wizards ever known founded it. What had her anxious, however, was the sorting. The book never got specific on how they were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Personally, she hoped that she would be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She supposed Hufflepuff would not be too bad but from all she had read on Slytherin it seemed like a House full of nasty people. Not that she should judge, of course, but Slytherin himself seemed a little dodgy if you asked her. She did not believe in his beliefs such as blood purification, but perhaps that was because she, herself was a Muggle-born and Slytherin discriminated against them.

A few days ago she remembered something as well about when she was in the Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. She had been confused when Mrs. Black had said the Potter's associated with Blood-traitors and Mudbloods.

She had chosen to go to Severus, realizing that since he was a Half-blood himself, he would probably know. When she had asked about both terms Severus had been brief in saying that it was a foul name for Purebloods and Muggle-borns and refused to elaborate further. Lily could not find it in any books that she had so she settled that she would never use the term, realizing that if the writers of her books would not use them, they obviously were not nice.

September 1st, 1971 deemed a bright, sunny day over Britain. The day mirrored Lily's mood tremendously as she woke up at 7:30 to dress, eat, and wash up with full anticipation for the day ahead. Today was the day where she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and would finally be a part of the world she belonged in.

&&&

James was ecstatic. Finally, after a long eleven years he would be going like those before him to Hogwarts!

The night that he had come home after Diagon Alley, James had asked both his mum and his dad who the Black's were. They explained that they were a very dark, very ancient Pureblood family. When James had told them what Mrs. Black had said to him, her son, and that Evans girl, the Potter's looked angry yet unsurprised. They also explained that people like Mrs. Black thought a lot of herself and to ignore whatever she or her husband might say. They agreed, however, that Sirius seemed like a nice boy and James opted to find him on the train ride today and sit with him, no matter what Mrs. Black had told them not to do. He just hoped that Sirius was not going to listen to her.

The day of anticipation had finally arrived and James, more excited then he had ever been in his life, woke up at 7:30 in order to dress, eat, and wash up before the train left. It was only when his parents yelled at him for jumping on their bed at 8:00 did he retreat quietly back to his room to wait for them to fully wake up.

&&&

10:30 AM. It was now 10:30 AM and Lily was on her way to Kings Cross Station with her mother, father, and Petunia. Petunia's punishment had been lifted a while ago but she still was not very receptive towards Lily. She spent most of her time at friends' houses or at the mall, spreading rumours that her sister was freaky and was going to some 'special' boarding school.

When their parents had gotten wind of it they yelled at Petunia for over an hour and confiscated the phone in their room, saying it would be reconnected when she learned how to be nicer towards her sister. Well, that never happened so Petunia had to make do with walking to her friends' houses in order to go out with them. If anything, it had made her more distant with Lily because she claimed it was all _Lily's_ fault that her social life was in turmoil. Lily thought this was awful rich of Petunia considering most people at her school disliked her anyway since she was the head of the gossip mill and had spread rumours about almost everyone in her grade.

They finally arrived at Kings Cross at 11:45 AM and Lily was confused as heck.

She looked down at her ticket again and knew for a fact there was no platform 9 ¾. She was really starting to get nervous too because her parents had no idea where to go either and Petunia was anything but laughing at Lily's confusion.

"Need some help?" said a familiar voice. She turned around to see James Potter smirking at her.

"Not from you," she said coldly. He shrugged and was about to walk off when she realized he was the only Wizard she saw. "Wait!"

He smirked, although she could not see it with his back turned, and turned around. "You're wondering how to get onto the platform?" She nodded grudgingly. "All you need to do is run through platform 9 and 10."

"Run _through_ it?"

James nodded. "Don't hesitate or think you'll crash or you will. Just run straight through it." She nodded and watched him go curiously. She turned back to her parents.

"Bye mum, bye daddy," she said, running up to them. They hugged her tightly.

"Promise to write often, dear," said Rose. "I want to hear all about Hogwarts." Lily nodded and smiled sadly as the tears ran down her mother's face.

"Take pictures too!" said John excitedly. "I want to see all the friends you make." Lily laughed and hugged her dad tightly.

"I love you guys," she said quietly. She said bye to them one more time then walked over to Petunia who was a little further up then they were.

"Tuney –" she began.

"Don't call me that," said Petunia coldly. "In fact, don't talk to me at all."

_"…__I'm sorry, Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen – " She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there – no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"_

_"__I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she dragged her hand back out of her sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a…"_

_Her pale eyes roved over the platform, over the cats mewling in their owners' arms, over the owls, fluttering and hooting at each other in cages, over the students, some already in their long black robes, loading trunks onto the scarlet steam engine or else greeting one another with glad cries after a summer apart._

_" – __you think I want to be a – a freak?"_

_Lily's eyes filled with tears as Petunia succeeded in tugging her hand away._

_"__I'm not a freak," said Lily. "That's a horrible thing to say."_

_"__That's where you're going," said Petunia with relish. "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdoes, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety."_

_Lily glanced toward her parents, who were looking around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, drinking in the scene. Then she looked back at her sister, and her voice was low and fierce._

_"__You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you."_

_Petunia turned scarlet._

_"__Beg? I didn't beg!"_

_"__I saw his reply. It was very kind."_

_"__You shouldn't have read – " whispered Petunia, "that was my private – how could you –?"_

_Lily gave herself away by half-glancing toward where Severus stood nearby. Petunia gasped._

_"__That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking in my room!"_

_"__No – not sneaking – " Now Lily was on the defensive. "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of – "_

_"__Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, now as pale as she had been flushed. "Freak!" she spat at her sister, and she flounced off to where her parents stood._

Lily sighed and pushed the tears to the back of her head. She walked over and said goodbye to her parents one more time, hugging them tightly and promising to send them letters and pictures.

Lily then turned back to the wall between platform 9 and 10. She took a deep breath and ran towards the wall, closing her eyes right before the expected impact but it never came. She went right through the wall and appeared on the other side unscathed. She let the tears fall now as she pushed her cart over to where the big red train was and began trying to lift her trunk out of it. She tried with no avail, however. The trunk was just too heavy for someone as petite as her.

"Need help?" said another familiar voice. She sighed and turned around to see Sirius Black. She wiped her eyes so he would not see her tears but she knew her eyes were probably red.

"Are you and Potter stalking me now?" said Lily irritably. "Should I be concerned?"

"Nah, it's just fate –" began Sirius with a grin but it faded. "Have you been crying?." He looked concerned and when she did not reply he looked down at her trunk. "Let me get that." He lifted it up with surprising strength and pushed it onto the train.

"Thanks," said Lily grudgingly. She ran off before she would break down. She definitely did not want anyone, especially him or Potter seeing that.

&&&

Lily walked up and down the corridors of the train looking for an empty compartment. Although she had been one of the first on the train, she had gone to the bathroom and cried for a little while over Petunia's goodbye. She missed her sister even though she annoyed her on multiple occasions. She wished they could go back to how they used to be but unfortunately it was realistic with where they stood right now.

Now, she had left the bathroom and she could not find Severus anywhere.

She opened the door to the final compartment to find it empty except for the two people she wanted to sit with the least.

"Hey Evans," smirked James. "Care to join us?"

"Not particularly but considering there are no other seats I guess I have no choice now, do I?" She walked to the very end of the compartment so she could sit next to the window and admire the scenery and not have to talk to either boy. Sirius decided not to mention how he had found her earlier to spare her the grief James was sure to give her.

A few minutes past before Severus_slid open the compartment door and sat down opposite Lily. She glanced at him and then looked back out of the window. She had been crying_ again_._

_"__I don't want to talk to you," she said in a constricted voice._

_"__Why not?"_

_"__Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."_

_"__So what?"_

_She threw him a look of deep dislike._

_"__So she's my sister!"_

_"__She's only a – " He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him._

_"__But we're going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice. "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"_

_She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled._

_"__You'd better be in Slytherin," said _Severus_, encouraged that she had brightened a little._

_"__Slytherin?"_

James_, who had shown no interest at all in Lily__or Snape until that point, looked around at the word. __"__Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked _Sirius_ lounging on the seats opposite him. Sirius did not smile._

_"__My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said._

_"__Blimey," said James, "and I thought you seemed all right!"_

_Sirius grinned._

_"__Maybe I'll break the tradition.__Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"_

_James lifted an invisible sword._

_"'__Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad."_

Severus_ made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him._

_"__Got a problem with that?"_

_"__No," said _Severus_, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy – "_

_"__Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius._

_James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike._

_"__Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."_

_"__Oooooo…"_

_James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip _Severus_ as he passed._

_"__See ya, Snivellus!" a voice called, as the compartment door slammed._

&&&

"Those arrogant toerags!" stormed Lily once they had found another compartment. Apparently she had overlooked one, which she regretted very much. "They've got the audacity to insult _you_!"

Severus said nothing and let her rant, glad it was for him and she did not agree with them in any way.

"All I can say is that Potter and Black are on the top of my list of people I dislike. Scratch that, they qualify for their own list!"

As much as Severus enjoyed Lily ranting about how Potter and Black were jerks, he decided he should probably steer her off the topic for where both of their health was concerned.

"So as I had been saying before we were interrupted," intervened Severus, "we'd better both be in Slytherin together. Think of all of the secrets we could discover in the castle!"

"I've heard that the Forbidden Forest holds secrets as well," said Lily excitedly. "Too bad it's – well – _forbidden_."

"Eh, I'm sure there are ways in," said Severus shrugging. "You just have to make sure not to be spotted by the gamekeeper Hagrid. I hear he's a half-giant."

"Really?" said Lily intrigued. "That'll be fascinating. Of course, we shouldn't stare at him though because I'm sure it'd make him awful uncomfortable."

"He's probably used to it though," pointed out Severus.

"All the more, we shouldn't try and make him feel any more awkward than he probably feels," said Lily. "I'm sure he's very friendly and I can't wait to meet him."

This was one of the things that Severus loved about Lily. She had compassion for others who many were prejudiced against. Although he was sure that was just who she was as a person, he imagined it was a contributing factor that she was one of the groups Witches and Wizards were prejudiced against.

&&&

James watched Lily go with that Snape boy with a mixture of annoyance and pity. He was annoyed because why on earth would anyone think that Evans should be in _Slytherin._ She was nothing of the sort! He also pitied her for knowing no one other than that Snape boy who most definitely would be in Slytherin. He figured she would probably be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but not Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

"Hello? James?" said Sirius, snapping his fingers. "You've been staring at the compartment door for the past 10 minutes."

"I have?" said James surprised. "Oh, sorry."

Just then a middle-aged Witch with a trolley came wheeling by.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked.

Both boys jumped off and took a few of everything, not wanting to miss the experience and even managed to get the Witch to sit down with them seeing as they were her last stop.

All was well.

&&&

They arrived at Hogwarts some time later and everyone hopped off the train. Lily had a hard time seeing over many of the students seeing as she was the smallest of most her own age.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years over 'ere!" bellowed a larger than average man. Lily assumed this must be Hagrid the gamekeeper. Severus was right, he most definitely was a half-giant though you could tell he was one and not a full giant since he was not as tall as one.

Lily grabbed Severus' hand to enable them to stick together and pulled him over to Hagrid.

"Everyone 'ere? Good," grunted Hagrid. "Firs' years follow me!" The queue of first years all followed Hagrid over the mud and the twigs to god-knows-where.

"Do you know where we're going?" Lily asked Severus.

"I heard a second year say that when he was in first year they sailed across the Black Lake," whispered Severus. "I can't imagine we'd do that though with this torrential rain."

He was right. Lily had been so caught up in finally arriving she did not realize the torrential downpour soaking all of them. She was glad she was wearing robes though because even though they were sticking to her, it was not an uncomfortable stickiness.

By the time they finally reached their destination, they were soaked, tired, and hungry.

"You're kidding me!" cried Severus. "That second year wasn't lying! We _do_ have to sail across the lake!"

Lily thought she saw a tentacle rise up slightly from the surface but sure she was just imagining it. After all, why would they have a giant squid in the lake?

Lily ended up in a boat with Severus, a small boy named Peter, and a bubbly girl named Emeline Phillips.

"Hi! My name is Emeline Phillips!" she said excitedly. "You can call me Emma or Em, though (**A/N: For dialogue I **_**will**_** refer to her as Emma**). What are your names?"

"Peter Pettigrew," squeaked the small boy. He seemed afraid that she might jump him if he said the wrong thing.

"Severus Snape," said Severus warily. Who was this girl?

"I'm Lily Evans," said Lily cheerfully. This girl seemed nice. Perhaps they would be in the same house!

"Nice to meet you all! What House do you hope to be in?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, is this some interrogation that I should have been aware of?" said Severus coolly. Lily elbowed him.

"Don't be rude!"

"It's fine. So you're obviously hoping for Slytherin…" she said. Severus looked abashed. "How about you?" she asked kindly to the small boy.

"G-Gryffindor!" he squeaked. He seemed terrified of the idea though.

"And you?" she asked Lily.

Lily looked at Severus who looked hopeful.

"I'm not sure," was what Lily settled on. It was not a lie. She honestly did not know whether she wanted to be with a friend or go to the House she truly belonged in. "I guess we'll see when we get there."

Lily and the girl talked for the rest of the way there. Apparently she was a half-blood with an older brother who worked in the Ministry of Magic.

Lily found it fascinating to hear about the life of someone who lived surrounded by Witches and Wizards daily. _Emma_ did not talk much of her parents, however, and Lily was under the impression that she was closer to her brother than to them.

She apparently found it just as fascinating to hear about the Muggle world as it was for her to hear about the Wizarding world. Lily explained that is where she met Severus and that they were approximately in the same neighborhood and he was the one to tell her that she was a Witch. When Emma asked if she had siblings she felt Severus stiffen next to her and Lily only said that she had a sister and that they were distant lately. Emma accepted that she did not want to talk about it, much to Lily's relief, and moved onto the topic of her favorite Quidditch team.

They finally arrived at the castle Lily had been reading about for months and they were, if possible, even more frozen then they were when they had first gotten into the boat. Hagrid knocked several times on the big wooden door and it opened to reveal a grand entryway.

Lily could hear her fellow peers yapping away inside of the Great Hall (she had read about the room in _Hogwarts, A History_) and jumped when a screech sounded.

"What was that?" she yelled to Severus.

He pointed up into the air and Lily noticed a man zooming around with a water gun, cackling.

"Oo, ickle firsties, how exciting!" he cackled. "Say hello to ma little friend!" More girls shrieked and guys cursed as the man kept squirting them with more and more water. It crossed Lily's mind momentarily that this might not be _water_ but she immediately pushed it from her head.

"PEEVES!" bellowed a woman's voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with brown hair, tied up in a tight bun storming towards the queue. Lily recognized her as Professor McGonagall from over the summer. "PEEVES, YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

Peeves, apparently, zoomed off up the grand staircase, cackling to himself.

"That's Peeve's the poltergeist," whispered Emma. "My brother told me about him. He's someone you want to make sure hasn't stuck gum on your chair before you sit on it." Lily found herself giggling despite the situation.

"'Ere are the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid over the chatter that had erupted.

"Thank you Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall. Her voice was as crisp as it was over the summer and it only reinforced Lily's opinion that this woman was not someone to mess with.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said without cracking a smile. "Momentarily you will be brought into the Great Hall to join your peers and be sorted into your house."

"There are four Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Throughout your seven years here, your House will be like your family. Your triumphs will gain you points, while any rule breaking shall lose you points." She turned to look at all of them. "I suggest you try and make yourselves look presentable before you walk in." She looked specifically at James' hair when she said this and he just smirked.

Professor McGonagall turned around and walked back into the hall and the chatter came back full force, although this time it was more anxious.

"Oh, I do hope I'm in Ravenclaw," said Emma. "My whole family has been there and my mother will be furious if I'm not sorted there."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you were sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," said Lily, consolingly. Emma shook her head.

"You don't know my mum. She's super strict and uptight about all things social and what House I'm in during Hogwarts. She'll think it a personal insult if I don't go into Ravenclaw." Lily had no response to that.

The doors opened again and Professor McGonagall walked back in to them.

"We're ready for you. Please form a single file line." Everyone rushed to get in line and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. Lily was very aware that everyone was staring at her and her fellow classmates and shifted uncomfortably under the limelight. Meanwhile, James and Sirius were basking in the attention and making total eejits of themselves, at least that way Lily's opinion. Everyone else was laughing as they strutted down the length of the hall. Everyone except for Professor McGonagall.

Once they reached the end of the hall (which took _forever_) Lily saw yet another familiar face from the books she had read. She had an intake of breath as she made eye contact with none other than Albus Percevial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. How anyone could have such a long name she did not know but that was not important. The fact that he had been offered Minister of Magic thrice already and had refused each time graciously amazed Lily.

Lily noticed then that the whole hall had gone quiet and was now staring at a ragged hat on a three-legged stool. To Lily's and other Muggle-borns' surprise, the frayed part of the hat opened up and it burst into song.

**Oh, I was sewn many years before,**

**The four founders sought happiness and galore.**

**All united with a common goal,**

**To teach young pupils about Wizardry and with that control.**

**Brave Gryffindor sought those with braveness and chivalry apart from the rest.**

**Fair Ravenclaw sought those with brains up to any test.**

**Then came Slytherin who sought those with cunning and deceit,**

**He would not take any unless they showed promise for those traits and feats.**

**Finally, came Hufflepuff who took all leftover,**

**Promising to teach anyone with promise and an easy forgiver.**

**The four founders once stood strong and mighty,**

**But alas one day Slytherin left and from there forth they were divided.**

**So take this song with fair heed,**

**What awaits outside these walls lies sin and greed.**

The hall was silent momentarily before breaking into an uproarious applause.

Lily was amazed. She knew that so many things could happen in the Wizarding world but she had overlooked the sorting. She was amazed how a hat could know all of this but living in Professor Dumbledore's office (most likely) probably kept it up to date in events.

"When I call your name, you will come up and I will put the sorting hat on your head," said Professor McGonagall, disrupting her thoughts. "Abbott, Melanie."

A small girl with long blonde hair ran nervously up to the stool and sat down. It only took about two seconds before the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Melanie Abbott ran over to the cheering Hufflepuff table, apparently relieved to have been chosen to go to her desired House.

"Black, Sirius!" called Professor McGonagall. There were whispers, especially at the Slytherin table, as Sirius walked up to the stool. He grinned nervously as the hat fell over his head. He sat there for about five minutes before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The room sat in shock as Sirius ran happily off to the Gryffindor table. It was only when James began to clap that the Gryffindors came out of their stupor and clapped as well. Sirius grinned at James and James gave him a thumbs up.

_Then Professor McGonagall said, "Evans, Lily!"_

Lilywalked_ forward on trembling legs and _sat_ down upon the rickety stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat onto her head._

"Ah, a Muggle-born," said the sorting hat and Lily jumped. "Smart, witty, and brave. Now, where to put you?"

"Well, my friend thinks I should be with him in Slytherin…" said Lily.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" disagreed the hat. "No, you do not belong in Slytherin, definitely not. I think I'll put you in…Gryffindor!"

_Lily took off the hat, handed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried toward the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at _Severus_, and there was a sad little smile on her face. Sirius _moved_ up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him _and _folded her arms, and firmly turned her back on him._

_The roll call continued. A boy named _Remus_ Lupin, _Peter from the boat_ and _Jamesjoined_ Lily and Sirius at the Gryffindor table. At last, when only a dozen students remained to be sorted, Professor McGonagall called _Severus_._

It only took a minute for the hat to yell, "Slytherin!"

_And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where _a boy with_ a badge gleaming upon his chest, patted _Severus_ on the back as he sat down beside him._

"Phillips, Emeline," called Professor McGonagall. Emma winced at the name but ran up to the sorting hat fearfully.

"Hmm…your whole family has been in Ravenclaw yet I see something different about you," said the hat to her. Emma gripped her seat anxiously. "As much as I know your mother will personally come and burn me, I know for a fact you should be in…Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and Emma smiled, although it did not reach her eyes. When she saw Lily cheering happily, however, she brightened up and went to join her at the table.

&&&

Lily was highly disappointed that her and Severus had not been placed in the same House but they could still be friends. Perhaps it was for the better. That way, they could both make new friends and everyone can be a friend together. They can make their own group!

She was interrupted by her thoughts yet again when Professor Dumbledore stood up. The whole hall fell silent and all eyes turned to him.

"To our new students; welcome and to our old students; welcome back," he began. "Here we are at yet another year at this magnificent school and as usual, I am not going to bore you with the start of term announcements since I can hear your stomachs growling. So all I have to say is: Enjoy!" He clapped his hands and the food appeared on the tables, now groaning under the weight.

Many people chuckled and cheered appreciatively as the aging Headmaster sat down gracefully and threw his beard over his shoulder.

Lily looked over to where Severus was conversing to that older boy next to him and then turned to hear what Emma was saying.

"Remus, what's your blood status?" she asked curiously.

The boy she was referring to had sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. In Lily's opinion he looked sickly right now. He was awful pale and had dark circles under his eyes like he had never seen a goodnights sleep. She could also see scars all over his arms, hands, and face. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

"I'm a half-blood," he responded so quietly that they had to lean in to hear him. "My dad's a Wizard and my mum's a Muggle. I haven't seen my father in years though."

Lily instantly felt sorry for this boy. He seemed like one of those people who was good at the heart but had terrible things happen to him. Those with that fate typically were the best people because they learn to grow from it.

She felt a sudden decrease in weight at her end of the table and realized that James and Sirius had basically eaten the whole table _already_. It was quite disgusting, actually, watching them gorge themselves with food and drinks. Older students were watching with a mixture of surprise, shock, and disgust. Lily bet her wand that none of them had ever met such swine's.

"You two are absolute swine's," she said, voicing her thoughts. "Haven't you stopped to think that what you're doing is disgusting, let alone _rude_?"

James looked up at her in surprise and then said: "'E 'on't 'are what 'ou tink, Eveens" which translated to: "We don't care what you think, Evans." Lily winkled her nose due to the fact that Potter had practically sprayed everything in his mouth on Peter. Peter did not say anything against it though and just wiped his face off. Lily was under the impression he was too afraid to stand up to Potter.

"Look what you've done! Don't you care at all that you practically sprayed poor Peter with your food?" Lily cried angrily.

Peter turned red at the sudden attention and James retorted, "I don't see him complaining! No, it's just you Evans with a stick up their arse." Emma gasped as did those in close proximity. It did not bother Lily though the slightest.

"He's only not complaining because he's afraid!" countered Lily. "And who's to blame him? You and Black would probably beat him up if he said anything against you. The way you strutted down the hall probably gave everyone the impression that you're both 'big and bad'."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Sirius. "That way the Slytherins will know not to mess with us."

"Oh but Sirius, she probably doesn't know about the House rivalry," said James, smirking.

"Who cares about some stupid House rivalry?" snapped Lily.

"Who cares about some stupid House _rivalry_?" repeated Sirius as though it offended him. "Hmm…just about every Slytherin and Gryffindor that has past through these halls, Evans." He turned to the older students. "Hey guys, can you tell Evans that Slytherin and Gryffindor have been rivals for centuries?"

"They have," said all the older students together.

"That's why Slytherin himself left," said a third year that Emma had pointed out as Gideon Prewitt earlier. "He and Gryffindor had a dispute over who they should allow into the school. Ever since then no Gryffindors and Slytherins have been friends."

"I bet you all anything that Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe in the House rivalry," said Lily defiantly. "I'm also friends with a boy who's been sorted into Slytherin." Everyone looked surprised. "He's the one who told me that I'm a Witch."

"That you are," muttered James. Lily, who heard him, turned her head slowly to face him.

James slid back on the bench slightly afraid. He could see the fire burning in those emerald green eyes and knew no good could come from it.

"You're lucky I don't feel like getting in detention, Potter," growled Lily. "Maybe if I was more like you I'd use one of the curses I learned over the summer."

"You learned the curses we're studying this year?" said Gideon's twin brother Fabian. He looked impressed.

James' fear was gone now and he was smirking. "Evans probably spent the rest of her summer cooped up in her room like a nerdy bookworm since she has no friends."

Now that stung. It stung hard because the truth of the matter was Lily had no friends except Severus now. All of them had either moved away or had listened to Petunia in saying that she was going to a "special" school. Lily masked the pain though and narrowed her eyes at James.

"You didn't think I was such a nerdy bookworm when you were stalking me all throughout Diagon Alley," she snarled. Everyone around them laughed and James turned beet red.

"I wasn't stalking you!" argued James.

"Yeah, it was just fate," reiterated Sirius.

"Fate my backside."

"Ooh, I'd love to," smirked James. Lily threw up her hands in frustration and before she could argue further, Professor Dumbledore stood up and all the food disappeared. James glared at her.

"Nice going Evans, we didn't even get to finish eating."

She snorted. "Please, you must have eaten the equivalent of the whole Hogwarts population." She turned to face Professor Dumbledore who was staring at both her and James with twinkling eyes.

The whole hall turned to them too and while James waved, Lily blushed scarlet. It clashed horribly with her hair, which made her stand out even more.

"Now that Miss Evans and Mr. Potter are done, I have a few start of term announcements," said Professor Dumbledore. He winked at Lily and she smiled weakly back.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you for – as he puts it – the five thousandth time, there are to be no dueling in the corridors and anyone out of bed after hours will be severely punished."

"Any Zonko products are prohibited from the corridors and if you are going to play with a Fanged Frisbee, please do so outside so we don't have another incident with the statues falling down."

Lily heard Fabian and Gideon chuckle to themselves and it was their turn to feel Professor Dumbledore's twinkling gaze on them.

"I would like to let all first years know that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to wander in unless accompanied by a teacher and even then, take caution. As always, a few of our older students would do good to remember that also." His eyes remained on Gideon and Fabian who feigned confusion.

"I think that is all. All right, off to bed so you're well rested for class tomorrow. Hop to it!"

There was scraping as everyone got off of the benches and followed the older students upstairs or downstairs to their respective common rooms. Lily, more tired than she had ever been in her life, followed everyone else without memorizing the way up. She knew this would only lead to trouble tomorrow but she was too fogged to care.

"Don't worry, if you have trouble finding your way tomorrow I can help you," said Emma as if she had read her thoughts. "It's really simple when you're in your right mind."

"Thanks," said Lily, smiling. Emma smiled too and the girls walked in silence with everyone else to their common room.

Once they finally reached the seventh floor, they walked down a tunnel-like corridor only to reach a portrait of a woman in a radiant, pink dress.

"Password?" she said, staring at all the first years in interest.

"Mimblewimble," said the older student. Lily looked at his badge and realized it said Prefect on it and above that it showed a Gryffindor lion. That is when she knew she would most definitely want to be a Prefect when she was his age and vowed to work her hardest to get it.

The portrait hole opened and they all tumbled into the common room, Peter needing a leg up just to get it.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," said the Prefect once everyone had calmed down. "This is where you will most likely spend your free time if not outside during the day and where you will spending _all_ of your nights." He looked around as if to make sure no one had not heard him.

"There are two separate dormitories; one for the guys and another for the girls. Guys dormitories are on your left; girls, the same on your right." The Prefect nodded to them and indicated that they should go up now.

Lily did not need to be told twice. Ignoring Potter and Black's calling of her last name, she walked up the girls' dormitory staircase with Emma.

"You, James, and Sirius seemed to have hit it off," she said sarcastically. Lily laughed.

"Something like that." They walked into the first year dormitory with their name on it to see the room in utter chaos.

The room had been turned completely upside down and all they could see were clothes flying around as if on their own accord. Of course, this would not have surprised Lily but she could not stand messy rooms. Her and Petunia had gotten into many fights since Petunia tended to cross the boarder they made at where each side of the room ends. Petunia argued that she needed more room to organize her stuff but Lily would not have it from her.

Anyway, besides the volcano of clothes ready to erupt, there was also screaming sounding throughout the room.

"Where's my fluffy, pink pillow?" shrieked one voice. "I know you took it!"

"We haven't even been here for five minutes! Why on earth would I take something from _you_?" cried another girl.

"Because you're out to get me!"

"No I'm not! I don't even _know_ you!"

"A likely –"

"QUIET!" yelled Lily. The whole room went silent and several heads peeked out from their beds at her.

"Hello," said the victim of the yelling. She got off of the refuge known as her bed. "Are you also sharing this room?"

"Yes, I'm –" began Lily.

"Good, can you tell _her_ – _she pointed to the other girl_ – that I didn't take her fluffy, pink pillow?"

"Erm – well, it might help if I knew each of your names," said Lily awkwardly.

"My name is Katrina Daniels, but you can call me Kat," said the girl (**A/N: Throughout the story I'll call her Kat when I'm writing her dialogue**).

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans and this is Emeline, also known as Emma, Phillips," introduced Lily. She turned to the other two girls in the corner. "What are your names?"

The girl that had been yelling, smirked.

"Not that it's your business but _my_ name is Miranda Harris and this is Jeanette Turner."

"Can't she speak for herself?" asked Kat irritably. Miranda glared at her then flipped her brown hair over her should and walked out. Jeanette stared at them as if surprised to find herself alone with them, and then ran out after Miranda. Kat rolled her eyes.

"It's going to be an interesting seven years," she smirked. She then turned to face both of them completely. "By the way, what blood are you guys?"

"I'm Pureblood and Lily's Muggle-born," replied Emma. Kat looked relieved.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "I'm a Muggle-born too," she explained. "I was worried I'd be the only one in Gryffindor who is."

"I thought it didn't matter," said Lily, suddenly panicked. Severus had told her it did not matter!

"It typically doesn't," said Emma. "That is, to all but Slytherins."

"Slytherin always prided himself of having the 'Purest of the Pure'," said Kat, rolling her eyes again. "You seldom see Muggle-borns in Slytherin and even half-bloods are rare." Emma nodded and Lily looked pensive.

Severus had told her she need not worry about being a Muggle-born and coming to Hogwarts. Now, however, she had a feeling that had not been the complete truth. So far though pretty much everyone had been friendly to her with the exception of Potter and Black, but they were an exception within themselves.

As she changed into her pajamas and washed up, she only had one thought in her head, however, and that was:

"_I'm finally at Hogwarts!"_

&&&

"Evans! Hey Evans!" called James and Sirius earlier that same night. She ignored them and walked up with her new friend Emeline Phillips.

"I think she's annoyed at you, mate," said Sirius. James rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? All girls get angry for stupid reasons."

"That they do, mate, that they do."

The pair of them walked up their guys' dormitory staircase and into the first years' dormitory room with their names on it. They walked in to see two other boys already there, both of them familiar faces.

The one boy was that Peter Pettigrew bloke who James had earlier sprayed his food on. The other boy was Remus Lupin, the boy who looked like he had seen better days.

"Hey," greeted James as they walked in. He addressed Peter, "Sorry about spraying you with food earlier."

Peter cocked his head to the side and stared at him wide eyed. "Th-Thanks."

"Are you okay, mate? You look awfully sick," said Sirius, addressing Remus. Remus' head snapped up from the book he had been reading, surprised at being addressed. Usually no one talked to him. Most people avoided him like the plague. He was used to it though so it did not sting as much as it used to.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Remus hastily. "M-My mum was just sick before I got here and I had gotten sick. I'm over it though, just a little tired."

"A _little_ tired?" cried James incredulously. "Your bags are carrying trunks!"

Remus glared at him. "I'm fine," he reiterated. He closed his curtains with a swish of his wand.

James and Sirius looked at each other surprised. Something was certainly dodgy about this Remus bloke and if they had any say in it, they would most definitely find out what it was.

&&&

A/N: Nice long chapter, huh? Ha-ha, don't get too used to it since I'm going back to school this Monday. Also, I know it may seem controversial with the comment I had James make but I _am_ a girl. Anyway, please review!


	4. Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer:** Does my writing style in any way relate to J.K. Rowlings? I thought not.

**Fire and Rain**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Four – Remus Lupin

Lily woke up the next morning at around 6:00 and trudged to the bathroom. She never had really been a morning person but once she took a shower she would most definitely be up and about. She had grabbed her clothes and once she locked herself in the bathroom received an electric shock.

Her hair was **black** with **red streaks** running through it!

Her initial thought was, _"I'll just take a shower and it'll go away_." Then she realized she was at _Hogwarts_. Hogwarts a school for kids with _magical powers_. Whoever did this was sure to have made it lasting.

Not having any other ideas, she tried taking a shower. When she got out she dressed and then crossed her fingers before she looked at her hair. When she stepped in front of the mirror she screamed bloody murder.

Her hair was not only black with red steaks but now it had **purple, blue, and green** highlights in it as well! Who could have done this?

"Lily, are you -?" began Emma, she gasped. "Holy -!"

"Save it," said Lily, holding up her hand and trying to keep her temper in check.

"Shut up, both of you," muttered Miranda. Lily glared in her direction and stormed out of the bathroom and down the common room steps where James Potter and Sirius Black were down there clapping.

"Bravo, I give it a ten," grinned Sirius.

"Eh, I give it a 8.5," said James, sighing dramatically. "I really think we should have sprung for the white face paint." He paused. "Nah, she's pale enough as it is."

"_YOU_ did this?" she shrieked at James.

"With a little help," he smirked. Sirius curtsied for her.

"How…why…when – UGH!" Lily cried angrily. "When does _this_ –_ she indicated to her hair_ – wear off?"

"Next month," grinned James. Lily's eyes widened, as did Sirius.

"James, I told you to only add enough to make it last for a week," hissed Sirius. "How much exactly did you add in the Potion?"

"The whole thing."

"James! That could leave lasting affects!"

Lily's eyes bulged out as James thought pensively.

"…Or kill her."

"_Kill_ me?" Tears were now running down Lily's face and students from both sides of the tower were coming down to see what the commotion was about.

"Chill, I'm just joking," laughed James. She glared at him through her water filled eyes.

"This isn't _funny_!" she cried. "Did you ever stop to think what the Professors would think? I, unlike you two eejits, wanted to make a good impression on the first day and now look at me!"

"Yeah, it's actually quite amusing."

Lily turned from red to purple in anger. Her eyes flashed as her friend ran up to her to calm her down.

"Lily, honey, calm down," soothed Emma.

"How could you _do_ this?" screamed Kat. She turned to Sirius. "More importantly, how could _you_ let him?"

"How was I supposed to know that he would add the whole bloody thing?" asked Sirius defensively. "Personally, I thought he was smarter than –"

"I don't want to hear it," said Kat, holding up her hand. The whole tower was now down in the common room, watching the five of them with shock and surprise.

"Lily, it'll be okay –" began Emma.

"NO! IT BLOODY WELL, WON'T BE OKAY!" yelled Lily. James and Sirius took several steps back afraid. "Yeah, you bloody well should be afraid for when I go tell Professor McGonagall what you did!"

"No, please, we'll be in detention for –" started Sirius. That is when Lily burst.

"_Detention?_ _That's_ what you're afraid of?" she screeched. "If it was my choice I'd have you both fired from a cannon into the Forbidden Forest, that way the werewolves can eat you!" Remus winced, but no one noticed.

"Now don't you think that's a little harsh?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Personally, I think it's a pretty light punishment compared to what the three of us could do to you," growled Kat. Lily and Emma nodded.

Sirius glared at her. "I wasn't asking _you_."

"Do you think I give a damn? Come on guys, let's go get ready somewhere with a nicer view." She smirked at Sirius and led the others back to their dormitory. Both boys glared at them as they left.

"Merlin, Evans is obnoxious," muttered James. "Can't even take a joke."

"_She's_ obnoxious? More like Daniels is the obnoxious one," grumbled Sirius. "Feisty, the pair of them. I swear, Phillips is the only decent one of that trio."

They both looked at each other and nodded before exiting the portrait hole, ignoring the stares from their fellow Housemates.

&&&

"I can't believe that arrogant toerag _did_ this!" cried Lily furiously, "and _then_ he worries about getting detention."

"I can't believe that eejit Black helped him," muttered Kat. "You'd think he'd know that _Potter_ would screw something up!"

"Well in his defense, he hasn't known James for very long," said Emma. "Besides, who was he to know James would use the _whole entire Potion._"

Both girls glared at her.

"I don't care what his excuse is," said Lily. "All I know is that I'm going to make him pay!"

Emma looked alarmed. "Lily, honey, calm down," she said anxiously. "I've been friends with James since childhood and I can tell you that he's a master pranker. You have no chance against him _and_ Sirius."

"Wait, you're _friends_ with Potter?" cried both girls. Emma looked even more alarmed.

"Whoops?"

"Yeah, whoops, Em, how could you not tell me that?" cried Lily indignantly.

"I've known you for a day, it must have slipped my mind," said Emma as they descended once more down the stairs. "Besides, it's not like you asked –"

"How could you be friends with…with…" Kat struggled to find a word bad enough to describe James.

"An egotistical, womanizing, toerag," finished Lily.

"Yeah, what she said," agreed Kat.

"Our parents have known each other _forever_," explained Emma as the ducked out of the portrait hole. "I've known him since I could crawl."

"Unbelievable," muttered Kat. "Wait, you're not friends with Black _too_, are you?"

Emma shook her head. "I had heard of his family but my parents didn't want anything to do with his. They're supposedly Dark Wizards."

Lily nodded. "I met his mother over the summer in Flourish and Blotts and she anything but dragged Black from the store when she found out who Potter and I were."

"So it's true then," said Kat as they entered the Great Hall. "They were stalking you throughout Diagon Alley?"

"No," said Lily, pretending to act like Sirius. "It was _fate_." Both girls laughed but stopped when the whole hall fell silent.

Everyone was staring at Lily and her new hair, especially the Professors. Professor McGonagall looked at her in shock. She was glad that she was a Muggle-born though and hoped Professor Dumbledore would not call her –

"Miss Evans, what happened, if I may ask, what happened to your hair?" he asked.

Name.

Lily sighed. "I honestly don't know, sir," she replied. "All I know is Potter and Black must have snuck up to the girls' dormitories last night and gave me a Potion."

The whole hall turned to look at James and Sirius who were sitting next to Remus and Peter.

"Is this true, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

James nodded.

"Very well then. Detention for the pair of you this whole week." He began talking to Professor McGonagall again, though Lily could see her eyes wandering now and again to where James and Sirius were sitting.

Slowly but steadily, the rest of the hall broke into chatter again; mostly about what had just happened and some younger students were asking the older ones how they did it.

What annoyed Lily the most though was, Potter and Black were getting _praise_ for what they did. _Praise!!!_ She stormed over to them and stood over them.

"You must think this is hilarious," she snarled.

James looked up at her. "Pretty much."

"Oh, I never did get to do this earlier." She slapped his cheek hard. Everyone around them gasped. He rubbed his now smarting cheek, which was redder now than the last time she had done it.

"Perhaps since this is your second time you'll get used to it before you know it," smirked Lily. Ignoring everyone's questions on when she had done it before, she grabbed several pieces of toast and stormed out of the hall.

"Damn," grinned Sirius. "First Flourish and Blotts, now here. You really wind her up."

James smirked. "All part of the master plan."

&&&

Lily walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts (D.A.D.A.) later that day with Kat and Emma. She saw Severus indicating her to sit next to him and told her friends to go off and sit together today. They nodded and she walked over and sat down next to Severus.

"Hey," he greeted her. He noticed her hair. "Erm -?"

"Potter and Black," she growled. "I guess you weren't there in the Great Hall this morning?"

He shook his head. "I slept in. I can see I missed a lot though…"

"That's the bloody understatement of the year," muttered Lily. Severus smiled. He loved it when she got all irritated. He recognized the signs because she began twirling a lock of her red hair and biting her lip.

Just then; James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter came walking in, just before the bell rang, talking.

"Looking good, Evans," smirked James. He noticed Severus. "Ah, Snivellus…eh, you're looking good too, I guess."

Severus growled and made to get up but Lily pushed him back down.

"Why don't you shove it Potter and go talk to someone who'll listen to you," sneered Lily.

"Aw Evans, but it's so much fun making you angry," said James sarcastically. "Plus, you should feel honored I'm paying attention to you."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"I don't just talk to any girls. I can take my attention away as easily as I can give it."

Lily snorted. "I'd like to see you try keeping you mouth shut for a _week_." Before James could say anything else, the Professor walked in and ordered everyone to sit down.

"Good morning, my name is Professor Clemons," he introduced himself. "I'll be your D.A.D.A. teacher this year. Today we are going to practice the Disarming charm. Does anyone know what you _say_ to Disarm your opponent?"

Lily and Remus both raised their hands. Professor Clemons took one look at Remus then immediately called on Lily.

"Miss Evans?"

"Sir, in order to charm you opponent you say the word, _'Expelliarmus'_," answered Lily.

"Very good, Miss Evans. Five points to Gryffindor."

Lily exchanged a grin with Emma and Kat, both of whom were sitting in front of James and Sirius. Kat gave a strained smile, due to the fact that Sirius kept rolling up pieces of parchment and chucking it at her.

"Now, can anyone tell me the proper motion to Disarm someone?" Professor Clemons asked.

Both Lily and Remus raised their hands again.

"Anyone _besides_ Miss Evans?" asked Professor Clemons, completely ignoring Remus again.

The whole class turned to look at Remus who was now waving his hand around in the air.

"No one?"

"Sir, I think Remus knows the answer," interjected James. "Why don't you call on him?"

Professor Clemons ignored him too and turned to the board.

"The proper hand motion is a slashing motion," said Professor Clemons, writing both that and the incantation, itself, on the board. "It's a pity no one but Miss Evans knew…"

"Yes they did! Remus knew!" argued Sirius angrily. "Why didn't you call on him?"

Lily turned to look back to where they were sitting to see Remus with recognition on his face. Besides that he also looked insulted about not being called on.

They spent the first part of the class just taking notes and learning how to defend themselves from the charm. Severus and Lily conferred through whispers of what to write down but then Professor Clemons stopped abruptly.

"Okay, now we're going to do some practical work with the Charm," said the Professor. "_I_ will split you into pairs."

Lily hoped she would be with Severus, or perhaps Remus. She just hoped that she would not be with –

"Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, I want you two as a pair," said Professor Clemons, looking around the room.

Potter.

Lily inwardly groaned and turned to look at James.

He had a big smirk on his face and when she looked at Sirius he mouthed, "Fate". Disgusted, she turned back front. She then found out the Severus had been paired with Kat and neither seemed happy with the pair.

Emma did not luck out much either, for she was paired with Sirius who, when he found out, tapped her shoulder and when she turned around, winked at her.

"Okay, get in your pairs and let's see it."

They all got up except for Remus who had not been paired with anyone. Everyone noticed this too and looked confused at the Professor.

"Sir, you didn't pair Remus up with anyone," said Lily confused.

"Miss Evans, pay attention to your own partner and worry about yourself," said Professor Clemons.

"But sir –" began James.

"Both of you, practice the Charmwork and don't meddle in things you don't understand."

"Are you sure _you_ even understand them?" said Sirius harshly. The whole class gasped and watched Professor Clemons for a reaction.

"I believe you're already in detention, Mr. Black, for assisting in the changing of Miss Evans' hair?" said Professor Clemons. It was more of a statement than it was a question. "So I'll warn you, I can give you a far worse detention than Horace Slughorn."

"Probably an illegal one."

Professor Clemons narrowed his eyes. "Are you suggesting I'd do something against what Professor Dumbledore and the Ministry approve of?"

"Why are you asking me, Professor?" said Sirius. "I thought _you_ were the all-knowing Professor."

"Sirius, shut up," muttered Remus. "It's not worth it."

"Like hell it isn't! He's ignoring you for no reason!"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Mr. Black!" yelled Professor Clemons, losing his temper and his head.

"Then explain it to me!"

"Don't talk back to the teacher!"

"You're ignoring what I just said," shouted Sirius. "If it's so far out that I wouldn't understand it, explain it to me!"

"Ask your _friend_, Mr. Lupin!"

Everyone went quiet and looked from Professor Clemons to Remus.

"Remus?" asked Lily hesitantly. James looked at her surprised, he seemed to be doing that a lot, and then looked back at Remus.

Remus just shook his head and ignored everyone's questioning eyes. Apparently whatever Professor Clemons was holding over him was a secret that the Professors probably only knew.

"Now, would you _please_ get into your pairs?"

No one said anything and wordlessly walked over to their partner. Lily did not even care anymore that she was with James. Her mind was instead whirling on what it could be that Professor Clemons is holding over Remus.

Lily looked at James, then looked over at Remus, and then back to James. James seemed to understand what she was conferring silently and nodded.

"Remus, come on, you can join us," said Lily. Remus looked relieved and thanked both her and James with a smile.

"You go first, Potter," said Lily. James smirked, going back to his arrogant, pigheaded self.

"Aw, Evans, I don't want to hurt you," he said. Lily glared at him.

"Stop acting so cocky and just do the damn incantation." He shrugged.

"_Expel_ –" began James but Lily slashed her wand and the spell canceled out. Now it was her turn to smirk.

"Lucky," muttered James. "Beginners –"

"_Expelliarmus!"_ cried Lily. The whole class watched as James' wand soared out of his hand and Lily caught it. Everyone laughed at James' face, except for Sirius who patted him on the back.

"Oh James, you got Disarmed by a _girl_."

"Excuse me?" said Lily, placing a hand on her hip. The whole class ooed and Professor Clemons just sat at his desk ignoring them all. "You think just because I'm a girl I don't have the same capabilities at you."

Sirius' eyes widened. "I – n-no…I didn't –" Lily smirked. At least everything with _him_ did not go through one ear and out the other.

She then turned to Remus and practiced with him. They were both able to Disarm each other and at the end of the class, they were dismissed. Lily was slightly annoyed. Her and Remus should have earned at the least twenty points combined for accomplishing the task but Professor Clemons had ignored the fact that they had gotten the Charm right.

"I don't like that Professor Clemons," Lily said to Severus as they headed to the Great Hall. "He seems to have a problem with Remus but Remus won't do anything about it."

"Why do you care about, Lupin?" muttered Severus. Lily looked at him surprised. "I'm sure whatever Professor Clemons has against him it's with reasonable reason."

"I'm not so sure. The way Remus looked when he realized why he wasn't be called on…" Lily trailed off. "Well, I'll see you later, Severus. Do you want to do homework in the library?"

"Sure," said Severus, secretly looking forward to some time alone with Lily. They had not seen much of each other today and he was glad they would still have some time together.

&&&

Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Kat and Emma who seemed to be conferring quietly to each other. They appeared to be arguing over something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Lily, reaching out to put some chicken and rice on her plate.

Kat looked up first. "Lily, is Snape the _friend_ you were referring to last night at dinner?"

Lily looked at her surprised. Whatever she expected them to be talking about it certainly was not that. She nodded uncertainly, noticing the emphasis on the word friend.

Kat turned to Emma. "See? I told you!"

"I never disagreed with you," said Emma. "All I said was why did it make a difference whether or not they were friends?"

"Because there's not a Witch nor a Wizard who hasn't gone bad in Slytherin!" exclaimed Kat. She turned to Lily. "Lily, I don't think you should associate with Snape."

Lily smiled at the blonde-haired girl. "Look, I appreciate your concern but Severus isn't like other Slytherins. No, really!" She cried this when Kat looked at her disbelievingly. "He doesn't believe in all that prejudice garbage. He's always been nice to me and –"

"It's only because he likes you, Lily!" cried Kat exasperatedly. "Can't you see it? He has a major crush on you!"

Lily's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Severus and I are only friends and he knows it."

Kat shook her head. "Maybe you know it, Lily, but I'm not so sure he does. I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, the greediness, the possessiveness…"

Lily shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to go to the library, Severus and I are going to do homework there later." She took one more bite of her food and walked out of the Great Hall to everyone's surprise.

"Where's Evans going?" Sirius asked Kat.

"None of your business," she snapped. She look at the seat Lily had recently left and wondered if she had handled it the right way. She looked at Emma and one look at her told her she had not.

&&&

A/N: Please review!


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Harry Potter. Sorry.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. Schoolwork and other crapola have been wasting every ounce of energy from me. Anyway, onto the story!

**Fire and Rain**

By Puzzsta

Chapter Five – Friends

_These two hated with a hate found only on the stage._

**LILY POV**

Sev and I were still in the library at 8:00 and in one hour we would be closing in on curfew. I was still seething over what Kat had said earlier. Sev and I were only friends and nothing more! He knew it just as much as I knew it and Kat was just being…well, Kat. She liked to play into things that did not require being played into.

"Lil, are you okay?" asked Severus. I looked up and saw him looking down at me concernedly. See? He was like an older and wiser brother to me! I love him like a _brother_ and he loves me like a _sister._

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just been a long first two days. Potter and Black are just getting on my last good nerves and now I'm stuck with this blasted hair for the rest of the month."

"I meant to ask you about that," said Severus. "Black and _Potter_ did that to you?" I nodded. "Those eejits. When I get a hold of them…"

"No! Severus, I don't want you to get in trouble!" I said anxiously. "They were already punished with detention from –"

"_Detention_? No House points? Figures."

"What do you mean, 'figures'?" I asked, confused. "Why do you seem so unsurprised that they only got detention?"

"Isn't it obvious, Lily?" he said irritated. "Dumbledore was a Gryffindor in his day and he obviously has preferential treatment towards them!"

"What? Severus, that's absurd!" cried Lily.

"It's true though and you know it too! All Gryffindors are favored and stuc-" he began but stopped himself. Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying Gryffindors are stuck-up?" I asked. Severus shook his head, scared.

"N-No. I st-"

"You stopped," I stated. I could feel my blood boiling.

"OI! Lovebirds!" said an oh, too familiar voice from behind them. I whipped around only to come face-to-face with James-bloody-Potter.

"What do you want, Potter?" I said, seething.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But I couldn't help but overhear –"

"So you were eavesdropping?" I said, turning redder by the moment. Potter seemed to notice this too and took one step back as if afraid I would explode. Too bad he did not know that was the next step.

"You weren't exactly quiet," said Potter smirking. How I hated that arrogant toerag. He acted like he was on top of the bloody world when really he was just a bully. "So I just figured since you obviously couldn't get it through Snivellus' thick skull, I –"

"_Don't_ call him that," I growled. I could feel Severus, who had a second ago tensed, relax a bit.

"Why do you have to stand up for losers, Evans?" said Potter, rather snottily. "Especially losers who are scum anyway."

"You're one to talk, Potter," sneered Severus.

"And Sev is _not_ a loser. There's only one loser here and I'm looking at him." I stood up and crossed my arms. Potter smirked again, enough to make me want to slap him. That would come next too.

"Well…" said Potter, looking for a good comeback. "At least my hair doesn't have red, purple, blue, and green highlights in it."

That tore it. I pulled back my arm and swung it, smacking him harder than any of the previous times on his left cheek.

He winced and fell back but steadied himself before he knocked into a bookshelf, which in the precarious position it was would have destroyed the whole library, sending Madam Pince through a rampage.

"What the _HELL_?" he screamed.

"SHH! LANGUAGE!" shrieked Madam Pince from her desk. I ignored her and glared at Potter.

"I guess that's now 3 Evans, 1 Potter," I said sweetly. I began putting my books in my bag when he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of her," Severus growled. I looked at him surprised. I had forgotten he was still here until now. "You know she could file you for sexual harassment, right Potter?"

"So could I! This is the third time she's slapped me!"

Severus snorted. "I wouldn't go bragging about that."

"I'm still here, you know," I said irritably. I yanked my arm out of Potter's grasp and stalked out of the library, ignoring Madam Pince's glare.

I heard footsteps running after me and was ready to hex Potter into oblivion for following me until I turned around and saw Severus.

"What do you want?" I asked, somewhat coolly. He seemed taken aback by my cool tone and he was not the only one. I was seldom cool with Severus and it took me by surprise since I did not even know I could be.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier before Potter interrupted," he said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to insult you."

I studied him. He had more than once voiced his opinions or made it known that he did not like Gryffindors but this was the first time I called him out on it. He did seem sorry though…

"All right, I forgive you," I said, giving him a slight smile. "I don't like fighting with you Sev but it annoys me when you insult my House." He nodded and I knew he would not do it again.

Right?

Nope.

&&&

**KAT'S POV**

"_Where is_ Lily?" I asked concerned. Neither Emma nor I had seen her since dinner when she had left abruptly and I hoped she was not too angry with me. I had not meant to upset her but something about that Snape boy just seemed dodgy in my opinion. Even dodgier than Black after he pulled that prank. Speaking of Black…

"Hey Daniels, you're sitting in my seat," said an oh, too familiar voice.

I whipped around to see Black staring down at me with a smirk in his face.

"I don't see your name on it," I said sweetly. "So why don't you move your lazy arse to another seat and not block my light."

"What do you need light for?"

"Homework? You know the thing you chucked into the lake earlier?"

He shrugged and sat down across from me. "Who cares about _homework_?"

"Not me but I prefer passing than failing," I smirked. Then I glared at him. "Why are you still here? And where's your other mouth?"

He looked at me oddly. Then recognition dawned on his face.

"Oh, James? I don't know, he said he had to go to the library for something."

"Lily's in the library," I stated.

"Ah."

"You seldom get one of you without the other. Why didn't you go with him?" I asked, getting bored fast. This conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Are we actually having a nice conversation?" he asked, not bothering to answer the question.

"Apparently," I said, standing up. He stood up too and it was then when I realized how close we were and how tall he was. After a moment of silence I said, "Let's never do this again." I walked swiftly around him and up the girls' dormitory staircase, not bothering to look back.

&&&

**Third Person Omniscient (regular POV)**

Once Lily reached the common room she immediately ran up the dormitory stairs. She did not want to risk another encounter with Potter or Black, for that matter. All she wanted to do was go upstairs and get away from the prying eyes and disapproving stares her hair was receiving. This was definitely not how she pictured her first day at Hogwarts.

She opened the door to her doorway. At first glance the room appeared to be empty until she looked again and sat Kat and Emma there.

"Lily!" they both cried. They jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"Erm – hi guys," grinned Lily. "Are you okay?"

"_We_ are," said Kat, empathizing the 'we'. "You on the other hand have been missing since dinnertime!"

"I told you guys I would be in the library with Severus."

"Speaking of which, did you run into Potter there?" asked Kat.

"Why would James be there?" asked Emma, bewildered.

"Black told me he had gone there to get something," said Kat, rolling her baby blue eyes. "Probably stalking you again, Lils."

Lily made a face. "The last person I want stalking me is Potter, that's for sure."

"What did Potter want anyway?" asked Kat.

Lily smirked. "He was eavesdropping on us. Then he started harassing Sev again and let's just put it this way: By the end of the year Potter's cheeks will have more color in them then when he arrived here yesterday."

Kat smirked also. "I hope you mean his face." Lily glared at her and Emma erupted into giggles.

"Don't go there," said Lily, walking over to her bed to begin changing. "It's been a long day and I can't wait to fall asleep and forget about everything, starting with schoolwork and ending with Potter."

Kat and Emma both laughed and followed suit. The three of them continued talking amicably into the late hours of the night, grateful that their dreadful dorm mates remained in the common room until the early hours of the morning.

What a beginning.

&&&

James walked up to his dormitory, his cheek still smarting from where Lily had hit him.

"Damn Evans," he muttered as he opened the door. He walked in only to see Sirius lounging on his bed with a Quidditch magazine, Peter finishing up some homework, and Remus' bed…empty.

"Where's Remus?" James asked, confused.

Sirius shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't seen him since earlier."

"Something's up with him," said James.

"He looked awful pale today," supplied Peter. "Perhaps he went to the hospital wing to get some medicine."

"Nah, he's been gone since dinner," said James absentmindedly. "It couldn't hurt to check though. We still have about 15 minutes 'til curfew kicks in."

"Yeah let's go," agreed Sirius. "Just to be on record though, I don't give a damn about curfew."

"Thanks, I'll log that in the back of my head," grinned James. They waited impatiently as Peter closed his Transfiguration book and then took off down the stairs, two at a time, leaving Peter in the dust behind them.

&&&

Severus made his way down to the dungeons but still was having difficulty finding the right passageway to take. The dungeons were such a maze and you could literally freeze to death if you did not find your destination. After all, they were not under the lake for nothing.

Severus quickened his pace, mainly to gain warmth, and nearly collided with a figure. He jumped back to see a tall, broadly built figure. He looked as if he must be in his third year, although in Severus' opinion he looked more like a seventh year in size.

"Erm – sorry," he muttered. He was preparing to walk around him and keep finding his way but the boy stopped him.

"You're that Snape boy, right?" said the boy, surveying him. Severus nodded warily and the elder boy looked faintly amused. "You're a descendent of the Prince's, correct? You're Eileen Prince's son?"

Severus nodded again, feeling slightly confused. What did his mother's maiden name have to do with all of this?

He tried not to show his confusion but it appeared that the boy was not really paying attention anyway.

"My name is Rodolphus Lestrange," said the boy, withdrawing his hand. Severus shook it. "I'm in my third year here. What are you doing out anyway so close to curfew?"

Severus' face must have revealed his thoughts because Rodolphus laughed.

"No, I'm not going to reprimand you. I've been out for my fair share of late nights. Who with, if I may inquire?"

"A friend of mine," said Severus guarded. He should not say too much about Lily. Of course, he knew there was nothing wrong with being a Muggle-born but he had a good feeling Lestrange would not see his point of view.

Lestrange nodded, accepting this answer but Severus knew this would not be the last they spoke of it. Lestrange motioned for him to follow him back to the common room and Severus followed, grateful to not be wandering around the dungeons for another half an hour.

&&&

The Marauders entered the hospital wing five minutes before curfew. They walked to the back to see one single curtain closed, blocking a bed and its occupant from view. Sirius extended his arm to pull back the curtain but it went down rigid at his side.

"What the –?" he began.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Mr. Black," said a female's voice from behind them. They turned around to see the matron standing there with her arms crossed. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Who's behind the curtain?" he asked bluntly. "And how do you know my name?"

"I know everyone's names," said the matron, ignoring the other question. "I look at the school list before the first term starts in order to see if there is anyone with any conditions. It just so happens that your name stands out and you look exceptionally like your father."

"Brilliant," muttered Sirius.

"You never answered the other question," said James. "Who's behind the curtain."

"That's none of your concern, Mr. Potter," said the matron, her eyes twinkling. "_You_ also look exceptionally like your father. Except for your eyes, you have your mother's eyes."

"I get that a lot," grinned James.

"By the way, my name is Poppy Pomfrey," she said. The three boys shook her hand. It was then that James re-asked:

"Can you answer if Remus is behind that curtain?"

"No, I cannot answer that," said Madam Pomfrey sternly. "Now either give me a reason why you have come here or go back to your common room; it's well past curfew."

"It's Remus isn't it?" said James. "I know it is!"

"Why can't we see him?" asked Peter. "We're his friends!"

"Because –"

"Ha! You admitted it's him!" squealed Sirius.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Are you three always this difficult?"

"Yes."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Leave. Leave now or I'll take away House points and give you a detention and _yes_, I do have the power to do that."

The three sighed, admitting defeat; although they would not make a habit of it, and left the hospital wing before they got in any trouble. Madam Pomfrey watched them leave and once she was sure they were gone, shook her head in mild amusement and went into her office/sleeping quarters, knowing she had not seen the last of them.

&&&

Remus listened to the three as they went back and forth with Poppy, trying to figure out who was behind the curtain. He was grateful that she had caught them before they had seen him officially. He had seen the curtain move slightly and felt it drop and when he heard the voices knew that Sirius had been a second away from seeing him.

He could only guess how bad he looked. Madam Pomfrey would not give him a mirror to see and he could see the pity in her eyes whenever she looked at him. The full moon was coming on tomorrow night, Wednesday night, and Remus had never dreaded it more. He had been touched when Peter had said they were his friends and no one shot down the notion but he had hoped this would not happen. He had purposely distanced himself from people to enable no one getting close to him. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to friends about what happened to him and where he was several days a month.

Well, looked like his plan had not worked and he would just have to settle for lying like his mother had told him to. He was extremely grateful, however, that Professor Dumbledore would even allow him to stay in the school, knowing the danger he posed. Remus did not want to even think about what would happen if he was loose on the grounds or worse yet, if a student accidently found their way to him.

Pushing these horrid thoughts out his head, he rolled over and attempted to fall asleep; knowing he would need all the sleep he could get seeing as he would be awake all tomorrow night.

Remus fell into an uneasy sleep, dreams revolving around his new friends and the moon appearing while they were around him. By the time he woke up the next morning he felt like crap but it came with the lycanthropy.

&&&

_I pray that every passing hour Your hearts may bruise and beat, I pray that every step you take May bruise and burn your feet._

&&&

A/N: Please review!


End file.
